Alice Replacement
by Ainara aya
Summary: Chapter Terakhir! Gara-gara benda aneh yang dibawa Kokoroyomi, alice Mikan dkk tertukar? Bagaimana mereka semua mengatasi ini? Kalo mau tau lanjutannya baca aja terus direview ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Replacement**

**chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi**

Suasana Alice Academy pagi itu sungguh buruk karena hujan yang tak henti-henti dari semalam dan sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang buruk yang akan menimpa Mikan dkk.

" Selamat pagi, Iinchou", sapa seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua kepada Iinchou si ketua kelas alias Yuu.

" Pagi Mikan-chan", balas Yuu.

" Uuh, Aku tak suka cuaca seperti ini." keluh Mikan.

" Sudah, sabarlah Mikan-chan, mungkin nanti siang cuaca akan kembali cerah", hibur Iinchou seraya tersenyum kepada Mikan.

Mikan menghela napas dan tersenyum balik kepada Yuu. " Iinchou, knapa yang anak-anak lain belum datang? Padahal kukira aku sudah terlambat", tanya Mikan.

" Mungkin karena cuacanya seperti ini, mereka jadi malas bersekolah", jawab Iinchou.

Percakapan mereka pun terhenti ketika mereka dengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ketika mereka melihat ke arah pintu, datanglah 2 orang yang bersahabatan. Yang seorang berwajah manis dan selalu memegang kelinci dan yang seorang lagi bertampang garang. Ya, mereka adalah Luca dan Natsume.

" Pagi Sakura", sapa Luca.

" Pagi Luca-pyon, pagi Natsume", balas Mikan dengan ceria.

"...", tak ada jawaban dari Natsume. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Mikan benci kepada Natsume.

" Hei, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik lho!!" seru Kokoroyomi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Apa itu?" tanya Mikan penasaran.

" Ini Shocking Balls. Aku membelinya waktu kita ke Central Town." Kokoroyomi menegaskan.

" Apa kegunaan benda itu?" tanya Yuu.

" Aku tak tahu. Tetapi disini tertulis "WARNING", karena penasaran jadi aku beli deh. Tetapi sepertinya benda ini berbahaya, jadi aku tak ingin bermain-main dengan benda ini." Kokoroyomi menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba...

" Waaaa...!!" serentak semua berteriak.

" Duarrr!!" bunyi sesuatu yang meledak.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Kitsunime?!" tanya Mikan panik.

Tiba-tiba Hotaru datang dan melihat semua yang terjadi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah barang penemuannya, yaitu kipas angin berukuran besar yang ia beri nama " The Big Fan series 1900". Untuk apa kipas angin itu ya?

**FLASHBACK:**

Tadi mereka berteriak karena Kitsunime mendadak masuk dengan memakai topeng yang seram yang ia beli di Central Town. Karena terkejut Kokoroyomi yang memegang Shocking Balls tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Di samping itu, kelinci Luca pyon meloncat meloncat karena terkejut dan menyenggol lilin yang dibawa Luca. Dalam keadaan menyala, lilin itu terjatuh dan mengenai salah satu Shocking Balls dan Shocking Balls pun meledak. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hotaru yang baru datang dan melihat kejadiaan itu, cepat-cepat mengambil alatnya untuk menghilangkan asap ledakan tersebut. Karena kalau ketauan guru, pasti mereka akan dimarahi dan Hotaru pasti akan ikut tersangkut dalam kejadian tersebut. Jadi kesimpulannya, kipas angin itu untuk menghilangka asap yang berasal dari Shocking Balls.

**BACK TO THE STORY**

" Apa teman-teman akan marah padaku ya?" kata Mikan.

" Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa kata hatiku?" tanya Kitsunime.

( yang diucapkan Mikan tadi adalah suara hati Kitsunime )

" Aku juga tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba mulutku bergerak sendiri sesuai apa yang kudengar", Mikan menjelaskan.

" Itu Mind Reader!" Kokoroyomi terkejut.

" Perasaan itu! Itu perasaan Mind Reader! Kalau kita mendengar sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar orang lain, kau pasti akan mengatakannya!" Kokoroyomi melanjutkan.

" Oh berarti sebenarnya aku mempunyai 2 alice, Nullification dan Mind Reader!" seru Mikan senang.

" Tapi tunggu dulu! Mengapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan Mind Reader-ku?" tanya Kokoroyomi terkejut.

" Hei Usa! Kau mau kemana?" ucap Luca pyon yang melihat kelinci kesayangannya lompat dari pangkuannya dan berpindah ke pangkuan Hotaru.

" Gawat! Aku tak bisa membuat ilusi!" seru Yuu.

" Aku juga tak bisa terbang lagi!" ucap Kitsunime yang sama terkejutnya dengan Inchou.

" Hei tunggu dulu! Aku bisa membuat ilusi!" kata Kokoroyomi.

" Oi, kalian terlalu berisik." kata Natsume yang merasa terganggu." Kalian nggak nyadar?! Alice kalian tertukar!" lanjut Natsume.

" Hah tertukar?" tanya Mikan.

" Hei Iinchou, coba gunakan alice Illusion-mu!" perintah Natsume.

" Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan alice-ku! Tapi aku bisa melakukan ini", kata Inchou sambil menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa terbang.

" Dugaanku benar, alice Iinchou telah berpindah ke alice yang lain dan alice yang ada di diri Iinchou adalah milik orang lain." ujar Natsume.

" Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh dari Shocking Balls tadi." kata Hotaru melanjutkan perkataan Natsume tadi.

" Waaaa!! Berarti aku bukannya punya 2 alice tapi memang di diriku ada alice Mind Reader kepunyaan Kokoroyomi dan alice-ku berpindah ke orang lain." kata Mikan terkejut.

" Aku jamin orang yang mendapatkan alice-nya Mikan pasti orang itu sedang mengalami nasib sial" ujar Hotaru.

" Waaaa!! Hotaru jahat!" kata Mikan yang sedang kecewa atas pernyataan sahabatnya.

" Diam, polkadot! Coba masing-masing orang mengeluarkan alice yang ada di dalam dirinya supaya kita bisa tahu dimana alice kita masing-masing berada", perintah Natsume.

Setelah mereka masing-masing mencoba, dapatlah hasil seperti ini:

Alice Mikan : dari Nullification menjadi Mind Reader

Alice Inchou : dari Illution menjadi kemampuan untuk terbang

Alice Kokoroyomi: dari Mind Reader menjadi Illusion

Alice Hotaru : dari Invention menjadi Pheromone

Alice Kitsunime: dari kemampuan untuk terbang menjadi Invention

Alice Luca pyon: dari Pheromone menjadi Nullification

Alice Natsume : dari fire menjadi fire ??

Untungnya di kejadian ini, hanya mereka yang jadi korban. Soalnya hanya mereka yang ada di dalam kelas. Tetap kenapa alice Natsume tidak berubah??

" Curang! Kenapa cuma alice Natsume ya tidak tertukar?! Dasar curang! Curang! Curang!" ucap Mikan yang merasa kesal.

" Berisik kamu, jelek! Diam dan pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kondisi ini kembali seperti semula," ujar Natsume.

**-oOo-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh ya aku pengen ngucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk:**

**-Ryuamakusa4eva**

**-Chiby Angel-chan**

**-Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Yang udah nge-review chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: Aku tetap bukan pengarang Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 2 **

"Lebih baik kita laporkan saja hal ini pada Narumi-sensei, aku yakin mungkin beliau bisa mengerti dan takkan melaporkan hal ini pada kepala sekolah." ujar Yuu memberikan solusi.

"Tapi kalau nanti ketahuan kepala sekolah, aku tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah ini." ujar Hotaru.

Lalu anak-anak yang lain pun berdatangan dan pelajaran sekolah Alice academy dimulai.

oOoOoOoOo

Teng...teng...teng... bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hei Mikan-chan! Ayo cepat kita beri tahu Narumi-sensei sebelum istirahat berakhir! Mungkin ia akan memberi solusi yang baik buat kita." kata Yuu, mengajak Mikan yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Baik." jawab Mikan.

"Cepat, bodoh! Nanti jam istirahat berakhir!" gerutu Natsume yang sudah menunggu lama.

"Iya. Sabar!" jawab Mikan.

Sesampainya di ruang guru...

"Narumi-sensei!" teriak Mikan memanggil Narumi dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa Mikan-chan?" tanya Narumi seraya menghampiri Mikan.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." jawab Mikan

"Tentang apa itu?" tanya Narumi lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempat yang agak sepi dulu karena masalah ini sangat rahasia." bisik Mikan.

Setelah Mikan dkk mengajak Narumi ke tempat sepi...

"Nah! Mikan-chan, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Narumi yang semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya..." Mikan menjelaskan kejadian tadi dengan sedetail-detailnya.

"Wah-wah! Ini adalah masalah yang rumit. Bila masalah ini diketahui kepala sekolah, kalian pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman yang tidak ringan dan bersiaplah untuk diinterogasi oleh Jinno-sensei." kata Narumi dengan nada lembut, tetapi berhasil membuat Mikan dkk (kecuali Natsume) ketakutan."Tapi aku punya satu solusi yang barangkali bisa dipakai." ujar Narumi memberi solusi.

"Apa itu Narumi-sensei?" tanya Yuu.

Narumi menjelaskan, "Mungkin menurut kalian benda yang dibawa Kokoroyomi adalah penyebab dari kejadian ini. Tapi aku merasa ada yang janggal dari kejadian ini. Mungkin pertukaran alice kalian bukan karena benda yang dibawa Kokoroyomi tetapi karena hal lain. Lebih baik kalian coba temui Subaru Imai. Mungkin ia bisa memulihkan kalian. Tapi ingat! Hal ini tidak boleh ketahuan siapapun selain kita dan Subaru Imai."

"Baik!" kata Mikan dkk serempak kecuali Natsume.

Setelah mereka menemui Subaru Imai...

"WHAT!!OMG!! Kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan kami!! Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kami?! Apakah tidak ada malaikat yang turun dari surga untuk memulihkan kami?!" kata Mikan yang sedang panik-paniknya.

"Heh, jelek! Kalau tidak mau diam kubakar celana polkadotmu!" ancam Natsume.

"Maaf saja yah! Hari ini aku tidak memakai celana polkadot tuh!" balas Mikan.

"Jadi pakai apa?" tanya Natsume.

"Pakai motif panda!...Ups...!" kata Mikan yang merasa kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Anak-anak lelaki kecuali Natsume wajahnya langsung merah. Dan Hotaru...

"Bhuwahahahahaahahahahahahahah...!!"

"Hiks...hiks...Natsume dan Hotaru jahaaaat!" teriak Mikan sambil memeluk Luca dan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Natsume. Luca yang wajahnya memerah karena insiden celana dalam tadi menjadi tambah merah karena Mikan memeluknya.

"Tenang, Mikan-chan! Kalau kau tetap berisik, kita tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk mengembalikan alice kita!!" ujar Yuu menenangkan.

"Sudah-sudah." kata Subaru menenangkan Mikan. "Lebih baik kalian temui saja si Minomushi (**aya-chan: Maaf, aku lupa siapa namanya) **itu. Kupikir ia pasti tahu caranya untuk mengembalikan alice kalian."

"Oh iya! Kenapa hal ini tak terpikirkan olehku!" kata Mikan sok tau.

"Bagaimana mau terpikirkan? Dari tadikan kau selalu panik gak karuan. Dan itu sangat menggangguku." ucap Natsume tanpa ekspresi.

"Dasar wajah rubah!" ejek Mikan.

Wuuuz! Api Natsume membakar ujung rok Mikan.

"Waaaaa...!"

oOoOoOoOo

Di perpustakaan milik Minomushi...(sebenarnya milik sekolah tapi ia jadikan sebagai markas besarnya)

"Disini tidak tertulis efek dari Shocking Balls. Tapi disini tertulis bahwa pertukaran alice bisa disembuhkan dengan cara mandi." kata Minomushi.

"Hanya mandi??" ujar Mikan kaget.

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukan air sembarangan yang digunakan disini. Tapi air bekas mandi Bear. Kalian harus berendam selama 2 jam dengan air itu." ujar Minomushi.

"Itu sih gampang. Ayo kawan-kawan! Kita pergi ke rumah Bear!" ajak Mikan bersemangat.

"Hei, Mikan." panggil Hotaru seraya menarik baju belakang Mikan. "Kau lupa ya? Bear itu kan jahat. Dulu kau kan juga pernah ditonjok Bear waktu kita menjalankan tantangan di Northern Woods itu! Ya kan?"

"Lagi pula Bear itu kan takut sama air. Waktu Hotaru menyiram air ke tubuhnya, ia langsung pingsan. Mana mungkin ia mau mandi? Apalagi yang akan membujuknya adalah kau dan Hotaru-chan yang menjadi musuh besarnya." kata Yuu menegaskan.

"Oh iya." ucap Mikan sedih sekaligus kecewa.

"Kalau mau, kita harus ke tempat Kak Kaname dan meminta tolong untuk membujuk Bear supaya mau mandi. Tapi kayaknya cara itu tidak dapat dipakai karena Kak Kaname berada di rumah sakit dan juga ia pasti tidak diizinkan keluar rumah sakit karena kondisi badannya yang tidak memungkinkan." tambah Yuu.

"Iya juga ya..." desah Mikan lagi dengan sedih, kecewa, dan putus asa. "Jadi gimana dong? Jadi harus gimana dong? Apa kita biarkan keadaan ini selamanya?" tanya Mikan lesu sekaligus senang karena alicenya Nullificationnya yang tidak berguna bagi orang lain hilang dari kehidupannya.

"Ayo, Luca." ajak Natsume sambil menarik tangan Luca.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Mikan.

"Aku akan pergi ke hutan itu bersama Luca untuk menemui Bear. Aku tidak mau tetap disini bersama orang-orang pesimis seperti kalian." jawab Natsume singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" kata Mikan.

"Aku juga." Kata Yuu juga.

"Kami juga ikut!" kata Kokoroyomi dan Kitsunime berbarengan.

Hotaru pun mengikuti mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke Northern Woods dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena kalau ketahuan guru, mereka pasti dilarang ke sana dengan alasan berbahaya.

oOoOoOoOoooo

Setelah sampai disana...

"Wuaapppa?? Bear gak ada?!" seru Mikan histeris. "Terus bagaimana nasib kita?? Nasib kita gimana?! Apakah ada yang tau gimana nasibku selanjutnya? Nasibku nanti gimana??"

Semua yang berada disitu bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka juga pusing karena teriakan salah satu teman mereka yang terbodoh yang sukses menyebabkan sakit kuping.

Mereka semua bingung karena ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Bear, ada sebuah pesan yang ditempel di pintu rumahnya. Ternyata Bear sudah pindah dan Bear tidak memberi tahu di mana rumah barunya, sedangkan mereka sangat

membutuhkan bantuan Bear.

"Gimana, dong?" tanya Mikan.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik kita tanya Serina-sensei dimana Bear tinggal sekarang. Tetapi kita harus temui Narumi-sensei dulu dan minta izin untuk memberi tahu soal ini kepada Serina-sensei." kata Luca memberi solusi. "Setuju?"

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Akhirnya mereka pulang untuk menemui Narumi-sensei dan Serina-sensei.

oOoOoOoOooooo

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini! Mohon maaf bila fanfic-qu ini tambah gak seru! Maaf...maaf...! Abis dibaca direview yach! Aku butuh banget kritik dan saran para pembaca lho! Plis review! Terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aya-chan : moshi-moshi.......**

**Setelah ku apdet fic naruto ku yang aku hiatusin lama banget, sekarang giliran fic gakuen alice ku ini yang ku apdet. Hihi....**

**Abisnya penyakit malesku ga sembuh-sembuh sih! Jadi baru sekarang ku apdet.**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah ngereview di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya.**

**Terima kasih banyak!**

**Happy reading ya!**

**Disclaimer : punyanya Tachibana Higuchi**

**Alice Replacement**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hah!!! Gak ada dimana-mana?!"

"Iya."

"Bener!"

"Bener. Mikan, aku ini seorang guru. Masa aku tega membohongi anak muridku sendiri?"

"Pasti ada yang salah! Pasti bola kristal Serina-sensei rusak! Makanya Serina-sensei kalau beli barang jangan yang murah tapi murahan, beli yang kualitasnya bagus dong! Harganya seribu se...epph!" kalimat Mikan terpotong ketika Yuu mendekap mulutnya.

"Mi...mikan, Se...serina-sensei marah tuh!" kata Yuu sambil menghadapkan Mikan ke arah Serina.

Mikan melihat mata Serina yang agak melotot dan wajahnya yang menakutkan tanda ia sedang marah.

"Maaf Serina-sensei..." kata Mikan sambil berwajah melas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian. Waktuku hanya sedikit. Setelah ini masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan." ucap Serina-sensei dengan ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkan anak-anak itu.

Sepertinya Serina-sensei masih marah kepada Mikan. Dan tanpa disuruh, anak-anak itu keluar dari ruang guru sambil berwajah lesu.

"Ma..maaf...., maafkan aku.." kata Mikan terbata-bata.

Ketika Mikan menatap Hotaru, Hotaru langsung membuang muka. Ia juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama oleh teman-teman yang lain. Bahkan ketika ia menatap Natsume, ia melihat Natsume sudah siap dengan apinya. Hanya Yuu yang mau menatapnya walaupun dengan tatapan menyalahkan tetapi juga mengkasihani.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu Mikan!" seru Kokoroyomi sambil memakai alice-nya yang baru yaitu illution kepada Mikan dengan tujuan menghukum Mikan atas perbuatannya.

Mikan pun menangis karena diberi ilusi yang seram oleh Kokoroyomi. Ia juga menerima pukulan dari Hotaru serta ia harus rela ujung rambutnya terbakar oleh api Natsume.

"Tenang semuanya! Tenang! Kasihan Mikan!" bela Yuu.

"Iinchou ini gimana sih??! Disaat seperti ini masih saja membela si bodoh Mikan!!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal.

"Hah, Permy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mikan heran.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali! Namaku bukan Permy! Aku sudah tahu semua masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi." jawab Sumire.

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Yuu.

"Hoho... Itu rahasia." jawab Sumire.

"Tapi yang tahu masalah ini hanya kami yang menjadi korban, Natsume, Narumi-sensei, Serina-sensei, dan Imai-senpai." kata Mikan.

"Mungil, kami juga tahu masalah ini loh! Haha.." ucap seorang siswa laki-laki bertato bintang di bawah mata kirinya dan di sebelahnya seorang siswa perempuan cantik bagian SMP.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai!" teriak Mikan. "Hah? Kenapa begini? Kenapa kalian tahu?"

"Kenapa kita bisa tahu ya? Haha.." kata Tsubasa dengan nada bercanda.

"AH! Pasti diantara kita ada yang menyebarkan masalah ini!" kata Mikan agak panik. "Kau ya Natsume yang sudah menyebarkan masalah ini ke Permy, Tsubasa-senpai dan Misaki-senpai?"

Seketika rambutnya yang baru saja dibakar oleh api Natsume harus merasakan lagi panasnya api Natsume.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Mikan.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali sih?! Namaku bukan Permy, tapi Sumire Shoda!" protes Sumire.

"Bukan Natsume." kata Misaki. "Tenang saja Mikan, orang yang memberi tahu kami bukan orang yang jahat kok. Dia bisa dipercaya."

"Lagipula, dia hanya memberi tahu kami bertiga, aku, Tsubasa dan Sumire. Jadi tidak akan tersebar kemana-mana." Misaki melanjutkan.

"Kami juga tak akan menyebarkannya, ya kan Sumire?" kata Tsubasa sambil memandang Sumire dengan penuh ancaman.

"Y...ya.., kami akan merahasiakannya." jawab Sumire.

_"Huh! Padahal aku mau mengerjai Mikan dengan membohonginya kalau semua orang sudah tahu soal ini. Gara-gara Tsubasa-senpai dan Misaki-senpai rencanaku jadi gagal deh!_" batin Sumire.

"Oh ya! Tapi gara-gara Mikan kita jadi tidak bisa tahu dimana tempat tinggal Bear sekarang! Huh! Mikan memang anak yang merepotkan!" kata Sumire mengingatkan kejadian tadi.

"Tapi tadi kita dengar sendiri kan?! Serina-sensei gak bisa menemukan tempat tinggal Bear sekarang! Jadi tidak ada gunanya kalau kita marah-marah ke Mikan!" balas Yuu.

"Iinchou...hiks..." Mikan berlari ke arah Yuu, merasa ada yang membelanya.

"Tenang saja, kami akan ikut membantu kalian memecahkan masalah ini!" ucap Tsubasa.

"Ya, kami pasti membantu." kata Misaki mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Permy?" tanya Kitsunime yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Permy lagi, Permy lagi! Ya, kalau aku sih mau saja. Tapi ada syaratnya!" ucap Sumire. "Natsume dan Ruka harus selalu berada didekatku."

Natsume hanya diam tak peduli sambil membuang muka, dan Ruka juga diam tak peduli.

"Gimana Natsume? Ruka?" tanya Sumire dengan memasang wajah genit.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mikan.

"Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan orang seenaknya!" teriak Sumire protes.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke asrama, karena hari sudah mulai gelap." jawab Ruka yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ugh! Kenapa pertanyaan Mikan dijawab sedangkan pertanyaanku diabaikan?" tanya Sumire.

Sekali lagi pertanyaan Sumire diabaikan dan anak-anak itu mengikuti saran Ruka, kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

* * *

**Mikan's room**

"Haah... Hari ini memang melelahkan." ucap Mikan sambil membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang berdebu.

"Duh.. gimana ya caranya meminta maaf pada Serina-sensei? Apa aku buatkan sesuatu ya? Tapi apa??" pikir Mikan.

_"Dasar Polkadot!"_ tiba-tiba Mikan mengingat kejadian waktu Natsume membakar ujung roknya.

Ia juga tiba-tiba membayangkan kejadian setelah keluar dari ruang guru ketika Natsume membakar ujung rambutnya.

_"Jangan asal tuduh, idiot!"_

"Hah! Kenapa aku....?!" seru Mikan yang menyadari dirinya yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Tidak!! Ini bukan apa-apa!" Mikan meyakinkan dirinya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

Setelah terdiam sesaat...

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Natsume mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini? Ia kan tidak termasuk korban dalam insiden?! Kenapa ya?"

"Umm...."

"Umm...." Mikan berfikir keras.

"Oh mungkin karena Luca juga korban dalam insiden ini! Iya! Pasti karena itu! Tidak mungkin ia akan ikut campur sejauh ini kalau Luca bukan termasuk korban kejadian ini."

"Iya aku yakin itu!" seru Mikan yang asik tanya jawab sendiri.

"Ah sudahlah... Buat apa memikirkan hal kayak gitu? Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi terus berpikir lagi gimana caranya keluar dari masalah ini."

* * *

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Diamlah."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah Natsume, jika kau berontak, kau tidak akan selamat."

"Lepaskan aku, Persona keparat!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi mulai saat ini kau tak akan bisa menghindar lagi dariku. Fufufu..."

"Ugh!!"

* * *

**Aya-chan: Howalah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini...**

**Untuk chapter depannya, akan kuusahakan diapdet secepatnya...**

**Review plis? Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya... ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice Replacement  
Chapter 4**

Begitu ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya ruangan gelap dengan sedikit sinar matahari yang masuk lewat lubang-lubang yang kecil yang berada di dinding ruangan itu. Tak ada satupun barang di dalam disana. Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada.

"Natsume, sesuai perintah kepala sekolah, kau akan ku kurung disini sampai kepala sekolah memerintahkanku melepaskanmu." suara yang menyeramkan terdengar dari balik pintu.

Natsume diam tanpa berkata apa-apa, yang ia lakukan adalah hanya berusaha melepaskan tali yang begitu erat mengikatnya dan berfikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur dari tempat itu.

"Dan aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan merasa nyaman berada di sana. Tapi jika kau ingin bertemu dengan adikmu, patuhilah perintah kepala sekolah. Khukhukhu…"

"Keparat kau, Persona!!"

Tawa kecil yang menakutkan itu tak membuat Natsume takut. Tapi yang membuat ia bereaksi adalah ketika laki-laki menyeramkan itu menyebut adiknya. Tentu saja ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan adiknya. Tetapi dia tak ingin dikurung seperti itu.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau dikurung seperti ini?" tanya Persona sambil membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. "Karena kau selalu menghindar dari tugasmu. Dan sekarang kau benar-benar tak bisa lari lagi dariku, Natsume."

Sekarang pintu terbuka lebar. Wajah Persona yang menakutkan itu pun tampak. Ia mulai mendekati Natsume perlahan-lahan. Dan ia mulai memasangkan topeng kucing hitam ke wajah Natsume.

Entah mengapa, Natsume tidak berontak sama sekali. Ia hanya menurut ketika dipasangkan topeng kucing hitam ke mukanya.

"Bagus, Natsume. Jika kau tetap seperti ini, mungkin kau akan dibebaskan secepatnya." senyumnya yang memuakkan bagi Natsume diperlihatkannya.  
Persona pun membalikan badannya, berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dan perlahan-lahan menutup pintu.

"Ugh!"

-oOo-

"Baiklah, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Mikan yang sangat antusias menyelesaikan masalah.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semua tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Mereka pun mulai putus asa.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, apa kalian punya ide?" tanya Mikan yang juga sudah mulai putus asa.

Mereka hanya menggeleng tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Oh iya Ruka, biasanya kau bersama si Natsume itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang Natsume tidak ada?" tanya Tsubasa kepada Ruka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi pagi aku sudah ke kamarnya, tapi ketika ku panggil tak ada jawaban. Ya sudah, kupikir masih tidur. Tapi ternyata dia juga tak masuk sekolah." jawab Ruka dengan lembut.

"Jangan-jangan ia tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah ini! Makanya ia sengaja menghilang untuk menghindar! Uh, dasar Natsume bodoh!" teriak Mikan.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Walaupun aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku yakin bukan itu alasannya dia tak ada disini." respon Ruka.

"Bisa saja ia sakit, kan?" kata Kitsunime melanjutkan kalimat Ruka.

"Oh, Luca-pyon, kau memang sahabat sejati. Kau bisa mengerti Natsume. Luca-pyon, aku jadi semakin mengidolakanmu.." kata Sumire dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan yang menyebabkan semuanya kecuali Sumire ingin buang air besar.

Hotaru pun mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Ia pun meninju Sumire yang masih terpesona dengan Ruka. Anehnya, walaupun ditinju, Sumire tidak bereaksi dan tetap menatap Ruka dengan tatapan menjijikannya.

Sedangkan Ruka yang ditatapnya, merasa sangat llfeel kepada Sumire. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum ke-ilfeel-annya terhadap Sumire membesar dan membuat ia ingin muntah. Ia tak mau itu terjadi karena muntah itu sungguh menyakitkan(?).

-oOo-

Syuur, syuur…

Natsume mendengar seseorang sedang menuangkan air. Karena penasaran, ia menghampiri datangnya suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari balik dinding yang mempunyai banyak lubang-lubang kecil. Ia pun menempelkan telinganya ke dinding. Ia tak mendengar adanya suara seseorang, ia hanya mendengar suara ember yang dibuang ke air dan air yang dituangkan. Akhirnya karena sangat penasaran, ia melihat ke arah seseorang tersebut lewat lubang-lubang kecil di dinding.

Diantara lubang-lubang kecil itu, terdapat satu yang lumayan besar dan bisa dipakai untuk melihat ke luar ruangan itu. Natsume menggunakan lubang itu untuk melihat ke luar.

"Tidak mungkin!!" Natsume terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bear?!"

Ternyata Bear berada dekat dengannya! Bear yang sedang dicari-cari oleh teman-temannya ternyata berada dekat dengannya!

Natsume melihat Bear dengan penuh hati-hati supaya ia bisa tahu dimana Bear tinggal sekarang. Ia melihat Bear yang sudah selesai mengambil air dan hendak berjalan menjauhi sumur. Ia berjalan ke arah hutan yang gelap.  
Dalam hati, Natsume berfikir bahwa ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat itu dan memberi tahu Mikan dkk tentang hal itu.

-oOo-

"Hu...hu...hiks..hiks.." Mikan menangis.

Sekarang Mikan dkk berada di special ability class. Mereka semua berdiskusi tentang penyelesaian masalah yang sedang mereka alami. Tak ketinggalan Tsubasa dan Misaki serta seorang anak SMA yang entah mengapa tahu kejadian yang dialami Mikan.

"Mungil, tenanglah. Tidak usah menangis. Itu hanya akan membuat matamu membengkak dan air matamu habis." ucap seseorang anak SMA itu.

"Memangnya..hiks...air..hiks...mata bisa..hiks..habis..hiks..hiks..?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata karena menangis.

"Loh? Memangnya kau belum tahu, mungil? Ada loh, orang yang buta karena kehabisan air mata." jawab laki-laki itu sambil memasang tampang yang menakut-nakuti.

"Heh! Tono! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" bentak Tsubasa kepada laki-laki itu.

Mikan agak mulai berhenti menangis mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Dan lebih parah lagi, matanya sampai keluar karena air matanya sudah kering!" Tono melanjutkan.

Mendengar itu, Mikan bukannya berhenti menangis, malah tangisannya itu semakin keras.

"Huwaaa...Hu..Hu..A..Aku..tidak mau mataku keluar..Huwa.." Mikan menjerit sambil memegangi kedua matanya.

"Hahaha.." Tono tertawa mendengar tangisan Mikan.

Bletak!! Tsubasa memukul Tono dengan tongkat baseball yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Dasar si kakek ini ya, tak bisa dibilangin sekali saja!" ucap Tsubasa yang sekarang tubuhnya terbakar api emosi melihat Tono menertawai Mikan.

"Tenang Mikan, jangan dengarkan kata-kata si Tono itu. Dia hanya berbohong, kok." kata Misaki menenangkan Mikan.

"Jadi, semua itu tidak benar?" tanya Mikan kepada Misaki.

"Yap!" jawab Misaki.

"Aku takkan kehabisan air mata?"

Misaki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi walaupun aku menangis semalaman aku tidak akan buta atau mataku akan keluar?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Misaki mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hu..Hu..Hiks..hiks.." Mikan melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Loh? Kenapa Mikan? Kok menangis lagi?" tanya Misaki khawatir.

"Kan..kita..hiks..belum..memecahkan..hiks..masalah ini?" jawab Mikan dengan terbata-bata. Ternyata Mikan masih belum melupakan masalah awal.

Semua orang yang berada di sana hanya menghela nafas tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ya, kecuali si Tono itu. Ia dengan santainya minum kopi di tengah-tengah kebingungan para juniornya yang menyebabkan Tsubasa sangat ingin membunuhnya.

"Oh iya, aku dengar, ada yang meledakkan hutan di belakang gedung SMA." ucap Tono santai tapi sukses membuat semua juniornya terkejut.

"Perbuatan siapa?" tanya Yuu sangat antusias.

"Sampai sejauh ini sih aku belum mendengar siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi aku rasa, ledakan itu bukan ledakan biasa. Ledakan itu pasti disebabkan oleh alice seseorang." jawab Tono seraya memangku Mikan.

"Tapi, alice siapa?" tanya Mikan yang sekarang berada di pangkuan Tono.

"Natsume!!" tiba-tiba Ruka teriak dan segera lari ke kamar Natsume.

Mereka yang melihat perubahan sikap Ruka merasa penasaran dan segera mengikuti Ruka.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Natsume, Ruka langsung membuka pintu kamar Natsume. Namun ternyata yang ia dapati hanya sebuah kasur besar yang rapi dan berbagai barang-barang lainnya. Ia tidak menemukan Natsume disana.

"Dugaanku benar! Ternyata Natsume memang tidak ada di kamarnya sejak aku mendatangi kamarnya!" Ruka menyimpulkan.

"Berarti yang meledakkan hutan itu..." kata Yuu sedikit takut.

"Belum tentu Iinchou! Natsume belum tentu yang meledakkan hutan!" kata Mikan tidak menyetujui pernyataan Iinchou.

"Sakura..." ucap Ruka pelan.

"Lebih baik, kalian segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing." kata Tono.

"Kalian jangan khawatir soal itu. Aku bersama Tsubasa akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang peledakkan hutan itu. Pasti aku akan langsung memberi tahu kalian jika aku sudah menerima informasinya." kata Tono melanjutkan.

"Tsubasa, kamu mau kan ikut denganku?" tanya Tono seraya melihat Tsubasa dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan berkata jika kau tidak mau, akan kubunuh kau.

Tsubasa hanya mengangguk segan.

Dan setelah itu, mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Hanya Mikan yang tampaknya sangat khawatir. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan masalah awal. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan hanyalah siapa yang meledakkan hutan di belakang gedung SMA. Hanya itu.

-oOo-

Mikan's room

Malam itu, Mikan benar-benar tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian barusan. Ia sangat memikirkan siapa yang meledakkan hutan. Padahal seharusnya ia tak perlu memikirkan itu karena ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu. Yang seharusnya sangat ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia memecahkan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Mikan masih memikirkannya adalah karena ada perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya pada keadaan Natsume. Walaupun ia bilang dan percaya bahwa bukan Natsume yang meledakkan hutan itu, tapi perasaannya sangat berbeda dengan pikirannya. Ia merasa sangat khawatir.

Ia sangat tak sabar ingin mendengar informasi selengkapnya. Dan ia juga merasa sangat ingin pergi ke hutan itu untuk memastikannya sendiri. Tapi tak bisa.

Ketika ia sedang mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar seseorang yang sedang membuka jendelanya. Tubuh Mikan saat itu, sedang membelakangi jendela. Ia takut. Ia takut jika ternyata seseorang itu adalah penjahat.

Mikan pun mulai membalikan badannya perlahan-lahan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang sedang membuka jendelanya. Dan ia terus berdoa, supaya ternyata seseorang itu hanyalah seekor kucing, bukan penjahat.

Dan ternyata doa Mikan dikabulkan, seseorang itu hanyalah kucing. Tapi kucing hitam. Tepatnya seseorang yang memakai topeng kucing hitam. Mikan pun kaget.

"Na..Natsume? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mikan agak takut.

"Ssstt.. diam! Nanti orang-orang akan tahu kalau aku berada disini." jawab si kucing hitam itu sambil menekap mulut Mikan.

"Hei! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lalu mengapa harus diam-diam? Dan juga mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Mikan dengan suara keras.

"Kubilang, diam bodoh!!" bentak Natsume sambil memukul kepala Mikan.

Dalam beberapa menit, diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang bicara. Hening. Sangat hening. Mikan yang masih bingung mengapa Natsume bertindak seperti itu dan memakai topeng hitam tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sedangkan Natsume memang dari awal tidak mau membicarakannya juga tidak berkata apa-apa.

Dalam keheningan mereka berdua, tiba-tiba Natsume melihat Mikan dan berkata, "Demi kau."

Wajah Natsume yang tertutup topeng tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Tapi Mikan merasa Natsume tidak berbohong. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Dan seketika, Mikan merasa ada yang membakar pipinya sehingga ia merasa pipinya sangat panas.

Walaupun begitu, Mikan tetap tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Natsume. Dan ketika ia ingin menanyai apa maksudnya Natsume berkata seperti itu, Natsume langsung memegang tangannya dan berkata, "Ikutilah kataku dan jangan banyak bertanya."

Natsume yang memegang tangan Mikan membawa Mikan keluar dari kamarnya lewat jendela. Mikan tidak tahu ia dibawa kemana. Saat itu, semuanya gelap. Hanya ada beberapa lampu dan sinar bulan yang menerangi mereka. Tapi Mikan tak bertanya dan hanya mengikuti kemana Natsume pergi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mikan merasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan karena saat itu juga, Natsume melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Ada sebuah rumah kecil dari kayu dan terdapat sebuah jendela disana.

"Coba kau lihat ke dalam." perintah Natsume.

"Memangnya ada apa di dalam?" tanya Mikan.

"Sudah! Lihat saja sendiri, bodoh!" bentak Ntasume.

"Ugh."

Ketika Mikan melihat ke dalam rumah kecil itu, ia sangat terkejut. Ia melihat Bear yang sedang tidur sangat pulas!

"Be..Bear?! mengapa ia ada disini?" tanya Mikan seraya kaget.

"Diam!! Nanti Bear terbangun!!" bentak Natsume sambil menarik rambut Mikan yang terurai.

"Besok, bawalah yang lain ke tempat ini. Usahakan orang lain jangan sampai tahu. Dan jangan beri tahu yang lain kalau aku yang memberi tahu tentang ini." ucap Natsume.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada dan pasti aku lupa jalan untuk ke sini." ujar Mikan.

"Ini adalah hutan di belakang gedung SMA." jawab Natsume.

"Hutan di belakang gedung SMA? berarti.."

"Natsume, berarti kau yang.." kalimat Mikan terpotong karena Natsume langsung menggenggam tangan Mikan.

"Sudah kukatakan, ikuti saja perintahku dan jangan banyak bertanya!" perintah Ntasume.

"Aku tidak bertanya! Aku hanya..."

"Diam!! Ayo, sekarang kuantar kau pulang. Jika kau tak menurut, tanganmu akan merasakan panasnya apiku!" ujar Natsume.

Akhirnya Mikan menurut pada Natsume dan masih memikirkan berarti yang meledakkan hutan itu adalah Natsume.

Sesampainya di kamar Mikan...

"Natsume, setelah ini kau takkan pergi lagi kan?" tanya Mikan sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Natsume. Setelah itu Natsume langsung berjalan menjauhi kamar Mikan dan pergi entah kemana.

-oOo-

"Mikan-chan, benar nih Bear ada disini?" tanya Yuu khawatir.

"Tenang saja Iinchou, feeling ku itu selalu benar." jawab Mikan percaya diri.

"Hei! Awas ya kalau ternyata kita tersasar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ujar Sumire.

"OK, permy!" jawab Mikan.

"Sakura, kau tahu mengapa Natsume belum sampai saat ini masih menghilang?" tanya Ruka yang khawatir akan sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja Luca-pyon, sudah kubilang feeling ku itu selalu tepat. Dan feeling ke mengatakan kalau Natsume itu baik-baik saja." jawab Mikan.

Kokoroyomi dan Kitsunime sibuk dengan benda-benda yang disekitarnya. Mereka memang tidak banyak omong, tapi mereka usil.

"Lalu mengapa Hotaru tidak ikut kesini, Mikan-chan?" tanya Yuu pada Mikan.

"Entahlah. Sejak kuberi tahu bahwa Bear sudah ditemukan, ia langsung saja mengurung diri. Dan tadi ketika kuajak untuk pergi kesini, Hotaru malah meninjuku tanpa tahu apa kesalahanku." jawab Mikan mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Wah, kita sudah sampai." ujar Mikan bersemangat. "Ayo kita cari Bear!"

Tetapi Bear ternyata tidak ada di rumah. Akhirnya, mereka menunggu selama 2 jam dan Bear tetap tidak datang.

"Ya sudah, akan kugunakan alice ku untuk mencari Bear." kata Sumire.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?" tanya Kokoroyomi heran sambil menatap muka Kitsunime.

"Iya, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja ya?" Kitsunime mengulang.

Dalam sekejap, tubuh Sumire berapi-api dan ingin mencakar mereka dengan kuku-kukunya. Sedangkan kedua orang itu langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon yang diameternya hanya 30 cm. Sudah jelas pasti ketahuan. Dan yang lain sweat dropped.

"Sudahlah Shoda-san, lebih baik cepat mencari Bear." ucap Yuu menenangkan.

"Huh!"

Sumire pun mulai berlari seperti anjing dan melacak kemana perginya Bear dengan mencium baunya Bear. Dan yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sekian lama, Bear akhirnya ditemukan. Mereka melihat Bear sedang mengambil air dari sumur. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Mikan langsung menyerang Bear dari belakang. Tapi gagal. Bear sudah mengetahui kedatangannya sebelumya.

Mikan yang paling semangat menyerang, menerima pukulan yang sangat keras dari Bear, sampai ia terpental ke langit. Sepertinya Mikan tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Padahal dia dulu pernah ditonjok Bear, tapi Mikan malah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, yaitu mendekati Bear secara terang-terangan.

Ketika Mikan kembali lagi ke tanah setelah ia terpental ke langit, ia langsung mendapatkan banyak pukulan dari Bear. Sampai akhirnya keadaan Mikan hampir sekarat, Hotaru datang dengan bebek terbangnya dan membawa suntikan besar yang berisi obat pembius beruang. Itu adalah penemuan terbarunya. Makanya ia mengurung diri, ia sedang membuat benda itu.

Ketika suntikan itu mengenai pinggul Bear, Bear langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hotaru langsung membawa Bear ke sumur dan hendak memandikannya.

"Hotaru, biar aku saja yang memandikannya." ujar Mikan semangat walaupun tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Akhirnya Hotaru menyerahkan Bear ke Mikan. Dan Mikan mulai memdikan Bear.

Ketika ujung ekor Bear mengenai air, Bear langsung sadarkan diri dan meninju Mikan sampai Mikan terpental 100 meter ke belakang.

Rupanya cara yang sama tidak ampuh lagi kepada Bear. Dan akhirnya berlangsunglah perang terbuka. Dan jelas, yang paling menderita dalam perang ini adalah Mikan, karena Mikan yang selalu sial terkena pukulan Bear terus.

Setelah sekian lama terjadi pertumpahan darah, datanglah Tsubasa, Misaki, dan Kaname.

"Untunglah kalian datang." ujar Yuu senang melihat Tsubasa, Misaki, dan Kaname datang.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami ada disini? Padahal kami tidak memberi tahu kalian." Yuu melnjutkan.

"Dari si kakek." jawab Tsubasa sambil tertawa kecil.

Karena kedatangan Kaname, Bear berhenti memukuli Mikan. Dan berkat Kaname lah Bear bersedia mandi tanpa harus dipaksa.

"Oh iya, Kaname-senpai memangnya boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Mikan.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapat izin untuk keluar. Tapi aku sudah harus kembali ke rumah sakit sebelummatahari tenggelam. Makanya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini." jawab Kaname seraya melihat Bear yang sedang mandi.

Setelah Bear selesai mandi, Mikan dkk kecuali Sumire langsung mengguyurkan badan mereka dengan air bekas mandi Bear.

"Ayo, coba kalian keluarkan alice kalian masing-masing." perintah Tsubasa.

Setelah mengeluarkan alice mereka masing-masing, mereka sangat senang karena alice mereka sudah kembali. Dan mereka pun pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Ada sesuatu yang mereka lupakan. Di dekat sumur tempat Bear mengambil air, terdapat bekas ledakan yang diciptakan Natsume. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Bear yang sulit dibujuk untuk mandi dan sibuk melihat pertarungan Mikan vs Bear, jadi mereka tak menyadari hal itu. Mikan juga lupa akan hal itu.

-oOo-

Esoknya, mereka masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Dan ketika pelajaran dimulai, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu. Ternyata itu Natsume! Masih dengan topeng kucing hitamnya, ia melangkah ke arah tempat duduknya. Tak peduli dengan keterlambatannya.

Sepertinya ia juga habis menerima hukuman dari kepala sekolah atau entah siapa. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka. Tapi yang jelas keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan kejadian yang menimpa Mikan dkk kemarin akan menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka. Dan alasan mengapa hanya alice Natsume yang tidak tertukar masih menjadi misteri.

**-Tamat-**


End file.
